Episode 891
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Brook - Tony Tony Chopper | rating = | rank = }} "Climbing Up a Waterfall! A Great Journey Through the Wano Country's Sea Zone!" is the 891st episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary After reading about the Levely in the newspaper, Luffy's group finds themselves in the perilous sea surrounding Wano Country, which leads to the bottom of a waterfall. Luffy uses the giant carp swimming around them to pull the crew and ship up the waterfall, but they end up sailing into a whirlpool at the top, causing Luffy to be submerged. Long Summary As the Thousand Sunny sails to Wano Country, Nami reads about the Levely in the newspaper and calls out to Luffy after seeing the news of Shirahoshi and her family reaching Mary Geoise. The crew then sees pictures of Vivi, their allies from Dressrosa, and their allies and enemies from Drum Island. Chopper takes the paper to cut out the picture of Kureha while Sanji cuts out the pictures of the princesses, and this prevents Nami from reading an article about Big Mom and Kaido, causing her to get angry. Luffy attempts to contact Kin'emon through a Den Den Mushi, but cannot connect. Back on Zou several weeks ago, the samurai Kin'emon, Kanjuro, and Raizo had revealed that their companion Momonosuke was the heir to the daimyo of Kuri, Kozuki Oden. However, Oden had been killed by the shogun of Wano and Kaido, and the samurai asked Luffy and Law to join them in their quest to take down the two of them and avenge Oden. In the present, an octopus covertly makes its way onto the Sunny as the Straw Hats find themselves heading into an area with strong winds and irregular currents. The crew debates whether or not to turn back, but elect to keep going as Nami remembers Kin'emon telling her on Zou that Wano was surrounded by challenging conditions. The Sunny is swept into a current, and the Straw Hats see giant fish moving under them, causing them to become very afraid. However, the fish turn out to be giant carp, and Luffy immediately starts thinking about how to cook and eat one. After a discussion with Sanji, Luffy pulls himself onto a carp, but is unable to overpower it as it continues swimming. The Sunny crew wonders where this current is leading, and to their shock, they found it has led them to the bottom of a waterfall. As they wonder what to do before they are crushed by the falls, Luffy jumps back onto the ship. He then grabs onto two of the carp swimming up the waterfall, causing them to pull the Sunny up. The Straw Hats successfully make it to the top of the waterfall, and they see land just up ahead, which they assume is Wano. However, they then realize that they are heading toward a whirlpool. Nami forces Luffy to let go of the carp and has Brook try to steer out of the whirlpool, but Brook is unable to do so. A short time later, Luffy is seen sinking into the sea. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **When Luffy's group sees Vivi in the newspaper, Brook states that he would like to see her panties when he meets her, causing Nami to hit him. **Scenes of the octopus sneaking onto the Sunny. **Before the Sunny goes into the whirlpool, Nami hits Luffy to make him let go of the carp he was holding on to. *In the manga, the Sunny group immediately encountered the whirlpool after reaching the top of the waterfall. In the anime, they have a moment to gaze at Wano before seeing the whirlpool. *The Sunny going into the whirlpool is extended in the anime. *While they were trying to sail among the giant carp, the art was briefly made to look like ukiyo-e paintings. *This is the final episode to use Super Powers as the opening theme. Site Navigation